


Shouldn't, but it's you

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor tops, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manipulation, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, not enough aftercare, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Mark talks Damien into letting Mark fuck him in the hallway during one of his parties. It’s dangerous for both of them — their lives could be ruined if they got caught. It’s worse when Mark doesn’t let Damien clean up and instead brings him back out to the party, just because he can.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Damien | The Mayor, Marmien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Shouldn't, but it's you

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a penchant for Marmien but _bad_. If you want a loving fic, you’re in the wrong place. This is an unhealthy relationship; this is only dubiously consensual. Damien’s in love with Mark and Mark likes the sex and considers Damien a friend, but mostly enjoys the power play… he likes that Damien will _do_ things for him, even dangerous things that could ruin Damien’s life, even humiliating things that will make Damien uncomfortable, and that he’ll do it all for Mark...

One of Mark’s parties was in full swing. The manor, full of people, only grew more lively as the night progressed and the drinks depleted. 

Despite the boisterous crowd of up-and-comings, Mark only had eyes for Damien — the way he looked at Damien like he adored him, listened to his every word even over the music and sounds of the party, laughed with abandon at his jokes, had spent the whole night not far from his side — all of it combined was giving Damien butterflies in his stomach like he was some kind of school kid, and he couldn’t help but wish they were alone. After all, the Mayor couldn’t allow himself to be too affectionate here in public. 

Mark admittedly had this affect on him a lot. They weren’t _together_ — Mark had never asked, and even if he had, Damien would have to say no. It was too dangerous, too complicated, for the both of them. But Damien had stopped denying the way Mark made him feel a long time ago: He was absolutely smitten with the man. 

Damien enjoyed a good party as much as the next person, but there wasn’t much he wouldn’t trade for a night alone with Mark. 

The two of them were at the edge of a small group listening to a story being told by a mutual friend when Mark leaned in dangerously close from behind, whispering just a few inches from Damien’s ear. “What do you say we step away for a while?” 

Damien’s breath hitched as his heartbeat kicked up, but he kept a composed face, turning to Mark with a step back to put a respectable distance between them. “…I think I’d like that,” he agreed.

Mark smiled at him, delighted and dazzling enough to make Damien go weak in the knees. His eyes held a mischievous sparkle but Damien didn’t think on what would be in store — no matter what it was, he was more than willing to weave through the crowd, slipping past strangers to follow Mark to a more secluded location.

The crowd quite rapidly thinned, and then beyond a certain point there was no one, simply because the party was concentrated elsewhere. Damien had begun to think they must be headed for one of the bedrooms when Mark pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply without so much as a last glance around to ensure they were alone. 

Damien couldn’t deny that the thrill of alarm that went through him only heightened his desire for Mark, but he forced himself reluctantly to break the kiss. “No one’s here now, but nothing’s stopping someone from walking over, Mark. We can’t do this here.” 

“Oh, but Damien, that’s part of the fun,” Mark said lowly. “Don’t you want this? _Me_?” Mark rolled his hips forward, showing Damien that he was excited already, and undoubtably feeling that Damien’s body was reacting even as his logical side protested. A soft groan left Damien’s lips.

Of course, he knew what Mark meant. The adrenaline and the fear of getting caught made it all the more exciting. But they shouldn’t. “Of course I want you, Mark, but let’s just take it to the bedroom. It’ll be more comfortable, won’t it?” Damien appealed, trying to keep his head even as he grew more physically aroused.

Mark was doing his damndest. He looked up at Damien with lust-dark eyes as Damien talked, then instead of replying, began kissing and sucking along Damien’s mouth and jaw, and soon Damien was chasing his lips, trying to get him to keep kissing him properly. God, he wanted Mark.

They’d do it, they’d do it fast, and it would be fine. No one would have a reason to come after them. He could feel Mark’s smirk through the kiss.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” Mark said, slipping a hand down to Damien’s crotch, drawing another gasp from the other man. He unzipped Damien’s pants, slipping his hand in to stroke his cock. Damien tried to keep quiet, simply holding onto Mark as he took charge. Then Mark teased a finger back further, just skating over his hole. A whimper escaped Damien, and he adjusted his stance to widen his legs a bit, trying to give Mark the access he wanted. “Lube?” Damien asked. It seemed like Mark had planned this; he must have some. 

“Oh, I’ve got some. But first, we need these down.” Mark withdrew his hand in favor of pulling Damien’s clothes down to his thighs — just far enough that he’d be able to fuck him. Damien cast a nervous glance down the hallway that lead back to the party. Now that he was really exposed, there would be no explaining away the situation if they were caught. 

Mark unzipped himself, freeing his cock, but didn’t need to undress any further than that. He stroked himself a couple of times, and the sight was enough to make Damien forget the risks again. He found himself whining, hoping for Mark’s hands on him again. “Please, Mark.” 

Mark chuckled, and pulled a small tube of lube out of his pocket. “What happened to my responsible Damien, hm? Weren’t you saying just a minute ago we shouldn’t do this?” He poured the lube onto his hand, then slicked up his dick. 

Damien felt himself blush. They still shouldn’t, but how could he tell Mark no? Damien wanted this so bad — visibly bad. His dick was fully hard, desperate for Mark’s attention. “If we make it quick..?” he tried. That didn’t go back on what he’d said and might get Mark in him faster. 

Mark chuckled. “With you looking as ravishing as you do — needing me so bad you’ll let me take you in the hallway — I don’t think it’ll be long.”

Damien flushed deeper at the lewd praise, but didn’t have time to respond before Mark swirled a finger around his hole. It was colder than he expected given that it had been on Mark’s hand, and he gasped, but carefully spread his legs as far as he could with his clothes still on his thighs, and was rewarded when Mark pressed the first finger inside, slowly. 

Mark watched as Damien’s eyes fluttered closed as he waited for more. Mark leaned in to kiss him as he slowly withdrew the finger partway, then pushed it back in just as slowly. 

It wasn’t enough, and Damien made a frustrated, needy sound. “More, Mark, I need you,” he whispered against the other man’s lips. 

Mark murmured back, “Now, Damien, keep quiet. We don’t need anyone to come investigate,” but moved up to two fingers, opening him up even more and earning a gasp that Damien tried to muffle. Mark did his best to draw out more sounds from him, working him skillfully. “Fuck, Damien, you’re so pretty like this,” Mark commented. Damien could say the same, but didn’t trust himself to stay quiet if he tried to speak. 

When he felt Damien was prepared, Mark withdrew with a gentle kiss, asking “Are you ready for me now?” Damien nodded enthusiastically, and Mark lined up, pressing into him slowly until Damien was pressed between his body and the wall with Mark all the way inside of him. And oh, it felt so good.

Then Mark started moving, and Damien couldn’t help the needy way he clung to the other man, only partially biting back whimpers and moans as Mark fucked him good. Mark was a little better at staying quiet but any time he lapsed — a curse here, a moan there — it only served to push Damien further, as it let him know how good he was making Mark feel. They kissed, messy and desperate, moreso as they got closer to climax. Damien was so close when Mark hit his peak, filling up Damien with his cum and softly moaning his name. Damien whimpered — Mark’s change of pace as he spent himself left him just on the brink. A couple more well-placed thrusts or Mark’s hands on him would be enough to send him over, but Mark withdrew instead of continuing. Damien whined, much louder than he would’ve had he been less than an inch from cumming. “Mark, please, I’m so close, please, touch me,” he begged, digging his fingers into Mark’s shoulders where he held him.

“Damien, I thought you knew we needed to hurry,” Mark teased, his eyes dark with lust and devilry. “I really must get back to the party; I’m the _host_ and people will wonder where I’ve gotten off to… if you didn’t finish, I don’t know what to tell you.” As he talked, Mark used his handkerchief to wipe off his hands and dick, then tucked himself back into his trousers.   
Damien was really about to cry. Sure, he could finish himself off, but he didn’t _want_ that — he wanted _Mark_ , he wanted Mark inside him and Mark on him and he wanted it so bad he couldn’t think or do anything but beg for it. “No, Mark, pleeeaaase, you can’t, god, I need you so badly.” But as soon as Mark was put back to rights, he started on Damien, gently but firmly redressing him, pushing his sensitive cock back into his underwear instead of giving it the attention he needed. Without even cleaning him up — although the cum dripping out of him was uncomfortable, it felt like a less urgent worry. Mark had to be up to something; he couldn’t leave Damien like this. “Mark,” he said, almost a sob, holding him in place as the other man tried to pull away.

Mark’s grin was almost predatory as he leaned back in, kissing along his jaw up to Damien’s ear, where he whispered, darkly teasing, “If you need it so bad, you can get off like this,” before slotting his knee between Damien’s leg. 

The rational part of Damien was appalled, but he needed to cum more than he needed clean pants and more than he needed to look dignified, and he was outright humping Mark’s leg, letting Mark support him. Between the blush on his face and his arousal, it was no wonder he had nothing left for rational thought. He was still so close, and the friction was hard but delicious so it wasn’t long at all until he was cumming into his pants, moaning Mark’s name as he did. 

As he came back to Earth, he knew he’d made a mess. Between his cum slicking the front of his pants and Mark’s cum still dripping out of his hole, he felt sticky and slimy all over. But Mark’s fingers were in his hair, gently petting it, smoothing it out, and Damien thought it would all be okay.

They held each other for a minute, and it was almost sweet, until Mark said, “Now, Damien, it’s high time we got back to the party. We don’t want anyone to come looking, do we?” 

Damien’s heart fell. He’d been daydreaming of getting cleaned up and sleeping cuddled beside Mark, party be damned. He only felt worse as Mark pulled away from him, holding only his hand as he tried to tug him back in the direction they came from. “I can’t go back out there; I’m a mess!” Damien cried. Mark wasn’t always the most reasonable, but surely he would see this. 

Mark dropped his hand and looked him up and down. “It’s not obvious, my dear. Everyone’s drunk anyway.” Then he put on a frown, almost a pout. “You’ll break my heart if you leave my party, Damien, you can’t leave so soon…” 

Mark knew what he was doing. And, damn him, Damien just couldn’t say no. Clearly, Mark knew it, by the smile on his face.

Damien lets Mark lead him back out, self-conscious as he has only Mark’s word to go on that there was no obvious evidence of what they’d done — that his clothes were in-place, his hair not obviously wrecked, and god forbid no wet spot from the cum still dripping out of him. It was uncomfortable but it was _Mark’s_ and Damien hated that he almost didn’t mind only because of that. 

He stayed for the rest of the party — as long as Mark wanted him to — though was mostly subdued, lingering near the other man and hoping he’d invite him to stay the night. 

Of course, Mark didn’t. The sun was rising by the time the last guests were shooed out of the manor, and it was finally just Damien and Mark. 

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but it still hurt when Mark smiled at him and said “Thank you for staying ‘till the end, Dames. I hope you had as much fun as I did.” 

For a second, Damien thought about just asking him if he could stay, but then Mark leaned in and kissed him quickly, scrambling his thoughts even with such a simple thing. By the time he recovered, Mark was already walking off, saying over his shoulder, “Why don’t you call me tomorrow, Damien? I’d love to get together again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh and by the way...... my twitter is @electroelevator and comments are the only thing that keep me going in this cruel, cruel world.


End file.
